musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Stax
Headquarters: Memphis, TN Founded: 1959-1976 Founded by: Jim Stewart and Estelle Axton Link: Stax Museum Genre(s): * R&B * Soul * Funk Active Roster n/a Inactive Roster * Rufus Thomas * Carla Thomas * Otis Redding * Issac Hayes * Booker T & The MGs * The Bar-Kays * The Mar-Keys * Sam & Dave * Albert King * The Staple Singers * The Emotions * The Admirals * The Astors * Estelle Axton * The Baracudas * Barbara & The Browns * William Bell * Billy & The King Bees * C. L. Blast * Lou Bond * Shirley Brown * The Canes * Gus Cannon * Nick Charles * The Charmels * The Chips * Chris & Shack * Circle O' Fire * Judy Clay * The Cobras * Arthur Conley * Prince Conley * Don Covay * Steve Cropper * Johnnie Daye * Rick Dees * Delaney & Bonnie * The Del-Rays * The Del-Rios * Dino & Doc * Dixie & The Nightingales * Donald Dunn * Jimmy Dotson * The Drapels * The Emotions * The Epsilons * The Fleets * Eddie Floyd * The Four Shells * Inez Foxx * Eddie Giles * The Goodees * Gorgeous George * Bernie Hayes * Charles Heinz * Lindell Hill * Ernie Hines * John Lee Hooker * R.B. Hudmon * Jimmy Hugues * Ivory Joe Hunter * Luther Ingram * Al Jackson Jr. * Margie Joseph * Jeanne & The Darlings * Eddie Jefferson * Johnny Jenkins * Jimmy & The Spartans * Mable John * Cheryl & Pam Johnson * Hoyt Johnson * Ruby Johnson * Kilo * Eddie Kirk * Linda Lyndell * Little Milton * Oscar Mack * The Mad Lads * Bobby Marchan * The Memphis Horns * Derek Martin * Jimmy Mccracklin * Mel & Tim * The Memphis Nomads * Art Jerry Miller * Floyd Newman * Ollie & The Nightingales * Deanie Parker * Louis Paul * Wilson Pickett * David Porter * The Premiers * Elvis Presley * Eddie Purrell * Donna Rae * Wendy Rene * Mack Rice * River City Street Band * Calvin Scott * Ray Scott * Shack * Sir Isaac & The Do-Dads * Sir Mack Rice * The Soul Children * Barbara Stephens * The Stingers * Johnnie Taylor * The Temprees * Israel Tolbert * The Tonettes * The Triumphs * The T.S.U. Toronadoes * The Van-Dells * The Vel-Tones * Shirley Walton * Dorothy Williams * Loretta Williams * Bobby Wilson * Billy Young Key Releases * Issac Hayes - Hot Buttered Soul * Booker T & The MGs - Green Onions Biography Stax, originally Satellite, was one of the biggest and most important labels in R&B and Soul music history. They were responsible for some of the biggest crossover hits of the genre, and had a distinctive sound, thanks to their top-notch session bands, The Mar-Keys and, later, Booker T & The MGs (both of which had solo successes as well). They launched many acts to stardom, including Sam & Dave, Wilson Pickett and Otis Redding, not to mention Issac Hayes, and many Stax artists were featured in Wattstax, a documentary/concert film. Stax had a R&B subsidiary, Volt, although the two labels are so intertwined, you never hear of "Volt" without "Stax" nearby. Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category: Label